ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
GoAnimate
GoAnimate is a cloud-based platform for creating and distributing animated videos. It allows users to develop both narrative videos, in which characters speak with lip-sync and move around, and video presentations, in which a voice-over narrator speaks over images and props, which may also move around. The service is provided on a freemium basis to consumers, and has multiple subscription levels available for businesses. GoAnimate provides users with drag-and-drop tools that the company's website indicates can be used to access thousands of character models, backdrops, and other assets to create scenario-based videos - like political videos depicted during the 2012 presidential campaign. The platform offers text-to-speech character voices with customizable environments. Scholars and students also use the product to combine audio files from historical moments with animated re-creations. History GoAnimate was founded in 2007 by Alvin Hung. It originated from Hung’s desire to create an animated story for his wife, evolving to an animated video production tool. In 2012, eMarketer projected that video would be the fastest-growing online ad format in 2012, with spending to increase nearly 55 percent over 2011. Business2community.com reports that the popularity of video as a medium to communicate information results from its ability to effectively tell stories, spread messages and encourage action. It notes that bloggers who may not be skilled writers are turning to video as well. In September 2013, GoAnimate relaunched with a new look, new features, and the removal of GoBucks and GoPoints. The Video Creator was renovated in October 2013, and the Character Creator was revamped in late November 2013. In January 2015, GoAnimate relaunched with a new layout, and the removal of the GoPlus subscription. Criticism On September 15, 2014, DomoAnimate, the site powered by the discontinued "make your own website" option of GoAnimate, shut down. Users are now redirected to GoAnimate4Schools when they search for DomoAnimate. That same day, GoAnimate removed private messaging and commenting abilities to basic users, in hopes of transitioning from a social media site into a full video maker. This update received negative reactions from users & subscribers, who feared that GoAnimate might shut down because most of the site has been powered by basic users and GoPlus users. GoAnimate said that they might fix this update sometime in 2015, but that has not yet been confirmed. On November 18, 2014, GoAnimate discontinued their older forums, and their Help Center's Community Forums went live. GoAnimate also confirmed that they were discontinuing the ability to sign up for a free account in early December, and that they would be adding a free trial option. That has been confirmed, however the date pushed back to November 26, 2014. They also announced that they would be eliminating all basic accounts by November 25, 2015. In January 2015, GoAnimate removed the option of upgrading to the GoPlus subscription, due to lack of popularity during fall of 2014, and the growing subscription base. On March 25, 2015, GoAnimate removed the Dashboard due to customer feedback. They also said they will replace it with a new data feed system sometime in 2015 Category:GoAnimate Category:Non-Fanon Category:YouTube Category:Companies Category:Animation